Rebekah and Davina
The relationship between Original Rebekah and witch Davina. The Originals Davina previously knew Rebekah from her status as an "Old One", which she happened to be informed somewhat about. Rebekah knew of a "secret weapon" in which Marcel was keeping in order to stop the witches practicing magic, although didn't know what this was until House of the Rising Son. They first meet when Rebekah arrives in New Orleans searching for her brother Elijah. She threatens the life of Camille in order to gain information off Marcel about his whereabouts and Marcel leads her into the attic of St. Anne's Church. Marcel enters the attic although since she hasn't been invited in, cannot enter when she tries to reach Elijah, neutralized in a coffin. She demands Marcel let her in, however Marcel says she has to ask "the lady of the House" before asking Davina to come out. Davina enters and stands at Marcel's side, inviting Rebekah in at Marcel's request however as Rebekah tries to head for Elijah and grabs the dagger, Davina says "I wouldn't do that", and Rebekah is seemingly magically compelled to do so. She stands up and demands to know who the hell she is, Davina responds by asking Marcel if she is the Old One. Marcel tells her that she cannot be killed and Davina looks her over, and says she doesn't seem very nice. Marcel responds that she can be although tonight, hasn't been. Davina looks back at Rebekah and then tells her "then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave" before wordlessly propelling Rebekah around the room and through an unknown door. In The Casket Girls, Rebekah is seen at the street fair for The Casket Girl's festival, where she manages to find Josh and Davina. She overhears Davina telling Josh that she wanted to kill Klaus, Marcel and Elijah. She also notices how Josh refrains from telling Davina that killing Klaus would eventually lead to his own demise as he's descended from Klaus's bloodline. Once Davina leaves, Rebekah confronts Josh telling him that if Davina tries to kill Klaus, she would be the one ending up dead. She then requests Josh to help her so that she can help Davina out of her predicament. Rebekah is seen carrying Davina back to the compound near the end of the episode and in her narration states that Davina is her woman on the inside. Quotes Davina: Come in. (Rebekah enters, strides over to Elijah's coffin and opens it to find her brother inside. She grabs the dagger and starts to pull it out.) Davina: I wouldn't do that. (Rebekah, magically compelled, shoves the dagger back in.) Rebekah: Who the hell are you? Davina: Davina. (to Marcel) She's an old one, isn't she? ---''House of the Rising Son'' Gallery Rebekah and Davina.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket98.jpg Davinajoshhh3.jpg Casket99.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket102.jpg aqua-beaded-leaf-print-blouse-and-the-originals-gallery.png Trivia *Rebekah is the first Original to meet Davina. She met her in House of the Rising Son while her brothers, Niklaus and Elijah met her in Girl in New Orleans. *Though being the first one to meet Davina, Rebekah had the least interaction with her until they became allies. *Rebekah sees herself in Davina. **Both Rebekah and Davina were used by Marcel, Niklaus, and Elijah. **In Rebekah's words, Davina was used by the witches, malipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus and lied to by Marcel. *The relationship ended when Davina died (later resurrected) and Rebekah left town. Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship